<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A humble birthday request by alexlgarzon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180731">A humble birthday request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlgarzon/pseuds/alexlgarzon'>alexlgarzon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlgarzon/pseuds/alexlgarzon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Share your favorite fic recs!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A humble birthday request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, magnificent SKAM nerds ❤</p><p>I'm celebrating another rotation around the sun, and I was hoping you lovely souls might be willing to indulge me in a simple birthday wish: To be exposed to even more wonderful Isak/Even fic. If you would be so kind as to recc your favorite Isak/Even stories, it would make my day, give me yet more reasons to love our boys, and make my birthday suck a little less ❤ </p><p>I'm open to any and all kinds of fic recs - if you love it, I'd love to read it. That being said, I tend to gravitate towards fic with mature or explicit content (don't judge me), and I LOVE AUs - any kind of AU (alternate meetings, fairytales, A/B/O fics, vampire AUs etc etc). I will devour it all LOL</p><p>And to likewise share a couple of fics I really enjoy:</p><p>"Burning For Your Touch" - Even notices Isak, a young transfer student followed by odd rumors - that's he's a genius, antisocial little shit who is capable of burning others with his mere touch. The fic does touch on some heavy themes, but it's absolutely excellent.</p><p>"Blanket Fort Gospel" - Isak and Even meet when they're 11 years old, and it's enough to make Isak believe in love-at-first-sight. A beautiful AU centered around first love, and the pain it comes with.</p><p>❤ ❤ ❤</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>